Over the Phone
by sasuvonke
Summary: Naruto gets depressed for being neglected by Sakura. He realize that the love he's yearning for can only be given by Sasuke. SasuNaru. One-shot. * *


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing my yaoi goodness over the internet. My latest story is longer than usual because I wanted to make it seem detailed as possible. Enjoy. *^^*

* * *

**Over the Phone**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

I sighed. This is so depressing. Here I am on my living room lying on the couch staring intently at the phone waiting for her call. Yeah, her. Sakura. I know; I couldn't believe it either. After so many years of asking her out she finally agreed to go out with me. We've been together for three months now and I'm beginning to feel a bit neglected. I should be happy that we're together but recently, she's spending less time with me. Whenever I'd ask her out for a date she'll say she's busy or she got plans with her girlfriends or some shit like that. I sighed at how desperate I feel.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I sat up and glanced at the clock.

_12:30 AM _The analogue clock by the phone read.

"Damn," I groaned. "I bet she's clinging onto some dude already."

I groaned at myself as I plopped down onto the couch, swearing at myself for being so stupid. I knew Sakura accepting to go out with me was too good to be true. I clenched my eyes tight as I felt the stinging sensation in my heart that signified the tears threatening to fall. I asked myself why I was so stupid to actually think she'd feel the same. I growled angrily at myself, venting out my frustration by punching the backrest of the couch. I willed myself not to cry, but the tears fell freely.

"Maybe…" I croaked. "It's better if I call it off. Does she honestly think I'm such a fool for not noticing?"

I was about to sit up and grab the phone to call Sakura when the phone rang. My heart skipped a beat, surprised at the sudden noise that pierced the silent room. I thought it must be Sakura calling in to tell me she would be busy for the week. Typical. I hastily grabbed the phone, tentatively placing it by my ear before clearing my throat to avoid sounding like a crying idiot.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Naruto." _It was Sakura. I can hear loud music blaring through the background. She actually sounded cheerful.

_Great. She's at a party with all her friends enjoying herself while I'm here at home being miserable in the couch. They must be laughing so hard at my situation right now. _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes when I heard her giggle, probably from a joke made by her friend or something.

"_I'm sorry for not calling earlier, Naruto."_ She muttered her apology. It sounded empty; almost sounding as if she was lying through her teeth and I knew that was the case. _"One of my friends dragged me at this party and I couldn't say no."_

"Of course you couldn't," I snapped back harshly. She gasped in surprise. She should be, I never snapped at her like that before. "Look, if you called just to say you won't make it tomorrow for our date, then I know already, okay?" I glared at the wall I'm facing even though she couldn't see it. I hoped she did.

"_Na-Naruto?" _She asked tentatively. I can feel her anger rising. She's going to yell at me soon. I can tell from hearing her laboured breathing though the phone. _"What the hell!" _

"Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about." I raised my voice to match hers. How dare she think I'm that dense? "Do you honestly think I'm that much of an idiot not to notice you practically throwing yourself at the next guy you see?"

"_That's not true!" _She protested. I can tell she's lying. Her voice hallows. _"I-"_

"Save it for someone who cares, Sakura." I muttered. I can hear her walking, presumably going to a more secluded spot so her friends wouldn't hear. "It's over. I know for a fact that you don't care about me or our relationship so why don't I save you the trouble and break up?"

"_Are you dumping me?" _She yelled, almost surprised.

"You made it clear that you don't care so I'm just doing you a favour by staying out of your life. For good." I emphasized the last part.

"_You're dumping me?" _She laughed sinisterly. _"You can't dump me Uzumaki. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." _She gloated.

"No." I growled, my tone icy. "You were the worst thing that ever happened to me." I can feel my chest tighten; I'm going to crack soon. I better end this or else I'll break down over the phone and she'll see how miserable I really am. "We. Are. Over." I hung up the phone.

I stared at my shaking hands holding the phone tightly. I felt relieved, miserable and angry all at the same time. I wanted to cry. I wanted to talk to somebody, anybody. I want somebody to understand. I want somebody to tell me everything will turn all right in the end. I want my best friend. I want Sasuke. With the thought of Sasuke, I finally broke down into hysterical sobs and cries.

"How can I be so stupid?" I cried harder. _She obviously didn't love me. Hell, I doubt she even felt something akin to like for me. _"Sasuke…" I choked out as another tear slid down my chin. I hugged myself, trying to ease the pain I felt of being betrayed, of being lied to and just being so stupid. I've been such a fool. "I need you." I whispered to the empty room.

I cried until the tears stopped flowing. My eyes hurt; I can tell they're red and puffy. The pillow I've been clutching had wet blotches on them from the tears. I glanced at the clock. It read 2:30 AM. I widened my eyes in surprise. I've been crying for that long?

"Get a grip on yourself, Uzumaki." I criticized myself with a scowl. "You did the right thing for finally ending it with that pink haired slut." My heart clenched by just thinking of her, strangely enough I didn't feel any remorse. I felt angrier to myself rather than being angry with Sakura.

_Well, time for bed. _

I stood up. Halfway through the living room the phone rang, making me jump out of my reverie. I was almost scared to answer the phone. So many thoughts ran through my head.

_What if it's Sakura? What if she hears my voice? She'll know I've been crying. What if she wanted to get back together? What if I accepted? What if I broke down with her on the other end? What if she called just to check how miserable I really am?_

I took a deep, calming breath before walking toward the cradle that held the wireless phone before answering.

"He-hello?" Damn my voice is groggy. I was hoping against all hope that the person on the other end was anybody but Sakura. I wouldn't know what to say to her just yet.

"_Dobe?"_ The baritone voice was a song through my ears. I clutched my chest where it stung. I felt like crying all over again and I did. _"Is that you?"_

"Sasuke!" I sobbed out his name. I heard him gasp. "Can-can I come o-over?" My voice barely a whisper.

"_Of course!" _He agreed immediately. I can tell he was worried. He's probably wondering why I sounded so pathetic. _"Better yet, I'll come over. Just hold on a moment. I'm staying the night there. I'll be over in five."_ I can hear him rustle around his house gathering up his things.

"Th-thanks Sasuke." I whispered my gratefulness. "I just want someone to be beside me right now." I heard him slam his door shut as well as rapid footsteps from him indicating that he was running. He probably used his cell phone to call me.

"_I'm almost there, just hang for a bit." _ He knew it was about her. He warned me about her. I should've listened.

"Okay." I choked. "I'll see you in a second." I hung up before I could shriek in agony. _Why can't this pain just go away?_

I wrapped my arms around my knees once more as I rocked back and forth trying hopelessly to comfort myself.

"Sasuke…" Then, as if he heard me, he yelled my name from outside my apartment door knocking feverishly.

"Naruto! Open up!" He banged loudly obviously not caring if he woke up the neighbours.

I ran to the door and opened it up. Right in front of me stood a panting Uchiha Sasuke in his white cotton shirt, dark blue flannel pyjamas in his arm a spare of clothes for tomorrow. His eyes widened when he saw my ruffled clothes, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and as if on slow motion he tossed his things aside and pulled me in for a needed hug. I sighed in content before I broke down into another fit of sobs.

"Shh." He whispered at the top of my head as he stroked my hair and back comfortingly. "I'm here now. Let it all out, Naruto." I did. I cried harder. I sobbed louder. The tears were endless.

I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter, picking me up like a baby. He carried me like a fragile doll; he sat down on one end of the couch as he placed me down on his lap still whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter as I buried my face in his now damp chest. Just being with Sasuke made me feel better.

"Tell me." His voice was soothing me like a calming wave washing over my heart drowning my sorrows away. "Its about Sakura isn't it?" He didn't need to ask because he already knew.

I nodded. He sighed. He knew it was bound to happen, he told me. I was hard headed and didn't listen. _Look where it got you. _

"I knew even before you warned me about her." I cleared my throat even though it wouldn't do any good. My nose was blocked. "I just thought that…that.." I whimpered quietly, unable to finish my sentence.

"You thought that she'd like you in return when she gets to see the real Uzumaki Naruto." He completed my thoughts. I nodded. He hugged me tighter.

Being in Sasuke's arms made me realize what I've been yearning from Sakura can only be given to me by Sasuke. I felt so safe in his embrace. I wanted to be like this forever. We fell into a comfortable silence only my occasional sniffing can be heard. He kept me in his lap still stroking my back in soothing circles, my head in his lean shoulder. I felt my eyes begin to drop. I was getting drowsy. If Sasuke kept this up, I'd be out cold in a minute.

"Sasuke?" I realized throughout the night that I'd never felt this happy or content when I was with Sakura. I claimed to have loved her but I never feel my stomach warm up with her the way it does every time I was with Sasuke.

_Am I in love with him? Have I been too distracted by my infatuation with Sakura that I've been too blind to see that I've fallen in love with Sasuke?_

"Yeah?" His hot breath tickling my lobe. Before I could utter a word, I felt his hot, wet tongue dart in and out of his mouth trailing my jaw line. It almost felt as if I died and went to heaven.

"I think," I gasped. I pulled out of his arms a bit turning to face him. His face calm and serene, his eyes showing the love I've been itching for so long.

"Go on," He smiled a small smile, urging me to continue. His arms snug around my hips while my legs were wrapped around his.

"I love you." I smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. I can feel his breath on my nose. His lips ghosting over mine.

"About time you realize you did." He gave me an amused smiled before swooping in for a chaste kiss both our eyes closing immediately.

My stomach did summersaults as he leaned in closer. His soft lips parting slowly against mine to reveal his tongue immediately licking my bottom lip. I moaned in ecstasy. I felt his lips slightly tug on the corner of his mouth to form a smirk at hearing me moan. I opened my mouth to lick the smirk away but at the slightest crack of the opening of my mouth he swooped his tongue in my mouth going over all the crevices that formed the inside of my mouth. I whimpered this time around as all thoughts evaporated from my head.

I tentatively licked his tongue, he growled low from his throat. I was about to pull back my tongue away from his' when he harshly darted his tongue almost groping mine. I couldn't help myself when a warm, bubbly feeling erupted from the pit of my stomach as I felt my private part twitch slightly. I felt Sasuke's twitch as well from beneath my buttocks. He pulled back gently, a string of our saliva between our lips. He licked the string breaking it as he leaned into me once more to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I looked up to meet his gaze. Our eyes dancing in a plethora of emotion. I leaned into his ear.

"I love you." I whispered.

He hugged me. Both his hands cupping my cheeks gently, the tip of our noses touching slightly.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that." He whispered lovingly.

_I won't._

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ha! I apologize if I made Sakura a bit slutty, but some on! She tried to hit on Naruto and Sasuke by the third episode. Gomen if I offended Sakura fans out there. I hope you enjoyed reading you bastard. *^^*


End file.
